bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily Sweeney
Not to be confused with the deaf Emily who also dated Raj in the season 5 episode The Wiggly Finger Catalyst. Dr. Emily Sweeney, M.D., is a who found Raj through his and contacted him. Raj replied through Amy. Emily is a with a quirky sense of humor and likes and other gory things. She has three including a Sally rag doll from the Disney movie " ". As of Sept. 2015, Emily has been on more episodes than Wil Wheaton or Raj's parents, is tied with Priya and is behind Barry Kripke, Mrs. Wolowitz and Stuart. In October 2015 during Season Nine, she was added to opening credits when she appears in the episode like Kevin Sussman. In Season 10, her name was listed on the opening credits, even though she did not physically appear in the episodes. Biography/Series overview Season 7 In "The Friendship Turbulence", after Amy has Raj check his , he finds a message from a woman named Emily who wants to meet him. The reluctant Raj has Amy contact her as his wing-man. Amy and Emily exchange and find they have a lot in common. They both went to Harvard University, are s, and like and . Unfortunately Emily doesn't like Raj's inability to correspond with her directly. Amy and Emily meet to have and Raj barges in to show that he is not a guy. Emily calls him a weird guy with no boundaries and leaves. She also ditches Amy for their next get together. Raj appeared to ruin any chance for friendship for either of them. In "The Indecision Amalgamation", Raj meets Emily again in the and apologizes. She gives him another chance and agrees to go out to with him. Then Raj finds out that Lucy wants to see him again and he finds himself dating two . Emily is fine with that, unlike Lucy. Raj and Emily seem to be getting along together. She also has a creepy sense of humor that Raj likes. In "The Relationship Diremption", Raj and Emily have dinner with Howard and Bernadette. Howard figures they should do it quickly because Raj is bound to mess up his relationship very quickly. Upon meeting Emily, Howard recognizes her because he had a with Emily sometime near 2009 before he met Bernadette. He had a sick , had to use the and clogged the toilet. Since he was too embarrassed to tell her, he escaped through the bathroom window just like Lucy. They meet again at dinner where she is now dating Raj. Emily reveals she's okay with it and her friends love the story. They call him "Clogzilla". In "The Anything Can Happen Recurrence", Raj and Howard watch the gore-fest " " because Emily wants to watch it with Raj. They are both turned off and wonder about someone who likes this type of movie. On their , Raj tells Emily how he feels about it and she also wonders about someone who likes this film. She also admits that it , so Raj immediately starts it so they can watch it. In "The Gorilla Dissolution", Raj and Sheldon find Emily at the movies with another guy. Later she visits him to talk. The guy was her artist who had been asking her out for weeks and she did so just to end the obligation. She mentions one tattoo on her shoulder, one that is not on her shoulder and one that is REALLY not on her shoulder. It has been a long time since Raj has seen something REALLY not on some woman's shoulder. Emily suggests that if he'll show her his pierced , he can see all her tattoos. They start to and she then spends the night. In the next episode, "The Status Quo Combustion", the gang was happy about how serious his relationship with Emily has gotten, though she did not appear in the episode. Season 8 In "The Hook-up Reverberation", Penny and Leonard meet Emily for the first time and she treats Penny rather coldly. At Bernadette's suggestion, Penny stops by Emily's office to do her pitch in front of a real doctor. Penny does her pitch enthusiastically; however, Emily ignores her. It's then revealed that she doesn't like that Penny had crawled into with Raj. Though Penny is mad at Raj for telling Emily about their "one-night stand", he gets them together and they apologize to each other. After they part, both women say how much they hate the other one. In "The Prom Equivalency", Emily is Raj's date to the -themed put together by Amy and Bernadette. She travels to the dance in the couples' limo. Bernadette likes her Sally (From " ") tattoo. She likes Sally because she has lots of and her s had to be sewn back on. She also tells Bernadette that in the original story, (Bernadette's favorite fairy tale) that the evil step-sisters cut off their to fit in Cinderella's glass slipper. Also while Stuart and Howard are fighting, she tells Raj that she is having a great time. Emily has two other tattoos. In "The Anxiety Optimization", Howard starts a game called "Emily or Cinnamon" where people have to guess whether statements Raj has made are for the woman he loves or the dog he loves. Emily thinks Raj's sensitive nature is very sexy. In "The Intimacy Acceleration", Emily gets Raj, Leonard, and Amy to go to an event where puzzles have to be solved to exit the room. Unfortunately, the puzzles don't prove to be very challenging to the four, who all have advanced degrees, and they get out in only six minutes. The four of them later give Sheldon a make-shift surprise party after Penny tells them it's his birthday. In "The Colonization Application", Raj snoops around Emily's place when he is alone and breaks her bedside drawer. Emily is not happy, but forgives him. When she gets back she tells him it's good that he didn't look in her closet causing Raj to wonder what was in it. In "The Commitment Determination", Raj confides in Howard and Bernadette how different he is from Emily and that he is considering breakup with her though he has a fear of being alone. Howard doesn't believe that he will break up with a girl that has sex with him. At a grave yard picnic, Emily picks up on these vibes and tells Raj that he has to break them up and not make her do it. Instead, Raj tells her that he was just trying to say that he loves her and kisses her, not knowing what her reaction would be. Season 9 In "The 2003 Approximation", Raj played Emily the song that he and Howard wrote for their band. She thought it was cute, but would rather hear something she could dance to. Raj relays this opinion to Howard and it almost breaks up their band. Emily is later seen with the rest of the gang (minus Amy) at the comic book store hearing Howard and Raj perform their song. In "The Platonic Permutation", she joined Raj in serving Thanksgiving dinner to the homeless in a soup kitchen. Bernadette acknowledged that they were close enough that she could call her husband creepy. In "The Empathy Optimization", Emily is infuriated by a sick Sheldon like everyone else. She is angered when Sheldon tells her to remove the "irrtating patch of brown skin" standing next to her. When Sheldon tries to apologize, she does NOT accept his apology due to him inadvertently insulting her and he later makes her cry attempting to apologize again. Eventually, Sheldon makes a heartwarming apology to Emily, and she finally forgives him, allowing Sheldon to join all of them on their party weekend. In "The Valentino Submergence", Raj breaks up with her because he wants to pursue Claire. Emily is thoroughly disgusted with him. After Claire turns him down, he asks to get back together with her. Emily slams the door in his face. In "The Application Deterioration", Emily sends Raj a belated Valentine's Day gift: a sextant (which she got for him before the breakup), also calling to say that she still wants to be friends. Later on, Raj gets calls from both Emily and Claire. Emily just wants to talk. Claire advises him that she is just manipulating him. He ends up at Emily's to just talk because she is so upset, but they end up in bed. Raj remarks, "Good talk." In "The Fermentation Bifurcation" Raj admits that he is still dating both Claire and Emily. Season 10 In "The Hot Tub Contamination", Raj admits that he has broken up with both girls at the ladies' insistence, therefore he is no longer seeing Emily. She reappeared in "The Emotion Detection Automation", along with Emily (season 5), Lucy, and Claire. It is also revealed that she has a new boyfriend, Gary. Family Nothing really has been talked about Emily's family members. It's unknown if she has any siblings or not and where her parents are; however, in "The Commitment Determination" (S8E24), Howard hints that Emily's father has died when he says "Well, if it’s her father’s grave and they didn’t get along, then you know she holds a grudge." when Raj talks to him and Bernadette about his relationship with Emily. Whether this was just an example from Howard and is not exactly dead, but alive or if he really knows that Emily's father is dead and found out off-screen is unconfirmed and unknown. *'Father:' Mr. Sweeney *'Mother:' Mrs. Sweeney Trivia * Emily is the second woman named Emily that Raj has seriously dated. The first was the deaf woman that Penny fixed him up with in "The Wiggly Finger Catalyst". * She is a horror movie fan and is turned on by "House of 1000 Corpses". She seems to be a horror and gore fan, stating that she had a tattoo of Sally, the rag doll character from "Nightmare Before Christmas", because of all her scars and sewn on limbs. She also prefers the horror version of Grimm Fairy Tales, telling the original Cinderella story. * She has three tattoos and a serious thing for Raj. * Emily has something against Penny since she fooled around with Raj at the end of Season 4. * Laura Spencer is one of three actresses that have played love interests of Raj and been on multiple episodes of the TV drama "Switched at Birth." Tania Raymonde (Yvette the vet) and Katie Leclerc (Deaf Emily and series regular) were the other two. * Her surname of Sweeney is revealed in "The Junior Professor Solution" (S8E2). * She exhibits sadistic tendencies due to the creepy comments she makes and the gory interests she has. * She likes being in cemeteries because it makes her feel alive. * Her chosen profession is a dermatologist because she like to cut people and as a doctor it is legal. * While the guys are into video games and the sci-fi/fantasy genre, Emily adds the horror genre to TBBT universe. * Second girlfriend of the gang who is a red-head, first being Stephanie. * Emily, along with Stuart and Leslie are the only characters currently in the main cast who have never had either of their parents appear on the show. Also, Emily and Leslie are the only ones among the whole main cast whose mother has never been seen or mentioned. Also Leslie's father hasn't been seen or mentioned either. * Emily, and Amy are the only characters of the entire main cast who remain unknown of whether they have any siblings or not (Leonard, Penny, Sheldon and Stuart each have one brother and one sister, Howard has a half-brother, Leslie has one sister and Bernadette and Raj each have five siblings (Raj: 3 brothers and 2 sisters; Bernadette: Four unidentified siblings (brothers/sisters) and a brother)). * Her surname Sweeney may be a reference to the popular horror themed musical/opera Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street starring Johnny Depp in the title role. * Steven Molaro teases that Emily and Claire could be back in season 10. This is confirmed in The Emotion Detection Automation. * While her name appears during the opening credits making her a main cast member, it only appears the weeks she is in the episode though in season 10 she appears to have been dropped from the show for storyline reasons. * She made more frequent appearances when she was a recurring character during Seasons Seven and Eight, but once she became part of the regular cast, she ironically began appearing much less frequently on the show. Gallery PS5.jpg|The many faces of Emily. Cut10.png|Emily having dinner with Howard and Bernie. Verb11.png|Emily meets Lenny. Verb9.png|Watching Penny's sales pitch. Verb4.png|OK. She can check out Sheldon's butt. Tu24.png|Emily is leaving Amy and Raj. emily's tattoo.jpg|Emily's Tattoo. Emily in Limo.jpg|Emily in Limo. The Indecision Amalgamation- Emily and Raj.jpg|Emily in "The Indecision Amalgamation". When Raj and Emily First Meet.png|When Raj and Emily First Meet. the relationship diremption- Emily .jpg|Emily in "The Relationship Diremption". the-double-date-couples.jpg|When Emily met Penny and Leonard. Penny visits Emily at Work.jpg|Penny visits Emily at Work Raj and Emily.jpg|Raj and Emily. Penny and Emily Hate Each Other.png|Penny and Emily Hate Each Other Qw36.png|Having lunch at the Caltech cafeteria. Zam42.png|Emily enjoys seeing Raj and the guys scared. Zam40.png|Looks like they're going to enjoy the escape room. Zam36.png|The gang out for an evening. Zam32.png|Figuring out the escape room puzzles. Zam21.png|Surprise! Zam8.png|There's a picture of a sun over there. Zam7.png|Emily found the key. Col8.jpg|Emily's apartment. Col7.jpg|Don't forget the "just kidding". Col1.jpg|Sleeping over. 2M30.png|Forgiving each other. 2M29.png|Good night kiss. 2M28.png|Emily tells Raj that's its good he didn't' look in her closet, which causes Raj to wonder. 2M2.png|When you say you killed somebody, don't forget to add "just kidding". 2M18.png|Raj apologizing for snooping in her apartment. 2M17.png|Emily in her kitchen. S812.jpg|Graveyard picnic. S88.jpg|Realtionship conversation. S82.jpg|Creepy skull; creepy Emily. Verb10.png|I hate her. TO20.png|Looking around the comic book store. TO18.png|Wouldn't this make a great lamp? To17.png|Emily disappointed at Raj's reaction. TO16.png|I'll put it back. TO90.png|Tense moment. TO89.png|Are you breaking up with me? To86.png|Are you breaking up with me? TO85.png|If you're braking up with me, don't make me do it. To84.png|Break up? I love you. TO83.png|Kissing Emily after professing his love. To116.png|Emily poring their wine. To115.png|Elizabeth McNulty died at the same age Raj is now. TO114.png|Having a wine. TO112.png|Sex in the cemetery. To95.png|Emily kissing Raj. Laurie.png|Just Emily. 0303.jpg|Raj singing his song to Emily. Tj19.png|Watching her boyfriend perform. Tj17.png|The comic book store getting live music. Tj16.png|Watching her boyfriend perform. Tj9.png|It's cute. Twin1.png|Getting ready to go work on Thanksgving. Plat12.jpg|Two couples going out to serve Thanksgiving dinner. Plat8.jpg|This is not a production of "Oliver!". Plat7.jpg|We don't need any extra help. Aq30.png|Only five hours and forty minutes to go. Aq13.png|Meditating on the experience of washing dishes at the soup kitchen. Aq7.png|Washing dishes. Aq51.png|Working on Thanksgiving at the soup kitchen. Aq48.png|Getting their instructions at the soup kitchen. Aq39.png|Stumbling in on Leonard wearing Penny's clothes. file:Col8.jpg|Emily Teo7.jpeg Teo1.jpeg Bu31 (2).png Bu9 (2).png Bu7 (1).png Bu2.png Bu65 (2).png Bu63 (1).png Bu59 (2).png Bu53 (1).png Bu43 (2).png Bu43 (1).png Bu41 (2).png Bu39 (2).png Bu39 (1).png Bu31 (2).png VV35.png VV31.png Breakup.png VV35.png VV31.png Rt27.png Rt26.png|"Good Talk." Rt21.png Rt19.png Rt18.png Rt17.png 10.14 TE-2.jpg 10.14 TE-8.jpg 10.14 TE-9.jpg 10.14 TE-10.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Medical Doctors Category:Raj's Women Category:Howard's Women Category:Articles With Photos Category:Girlfriend Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Emily Category:Emily Sweeney Category:Wise-cracking Category:Tattoo Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Dermatologists Category:Recurring Characters Category:No appearances before Season 7 Category:Redheads Category:Dating Category:Protagonist Category:M.D. Category:Doctor Category:Lenny Shippers Category:No appearances in Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Category:No Season 1 Appearances Category:No Season 2 Appearances Category:No Season 3 Appearances Category:No Season 4 Appearances Category:No Season 5 Appearances Category:No Season 6 Appearances Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Series 7 characters Category:Series 8 characters Category:Series 9 characters Category:No appearances in Season 6 Category:Horror Genre Category:Nightmare before Christmas Category:Sally tattoo Category:Blind dates Category:Ex-girlfriends Category:No Series 1 appearances Category:No Series 2 appearances Category:No Series 3 appearances Category:No Series 4 appearances Category:No Series 5 appearances Category:No Series 6 appearances Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Series 10 characters Category:Single Category:Former main characters Category:Penny's antagonists Category:Redhead Category:Raj's exes Category:Raj's ex-girlfriends